Fever
by Exceptance is the key
Summary: As the title says. It's also a songfic with no additional characters. the song is Line and Sinker by Billy Talant. please read and enjoy.


Disclamer: I don't own Gravitation.  

Shuichi is a bit OOC but that's to be expected as no one is really IC when sick.  The song is Line and Sinker by Billy Talent.

Fever

**_What you see is what you get_**

**_Fishing for the angler with an line and sinker_**

**Look at me and don't forget**

**_Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers_**

Shindou Shuichi was in poor spirits today.  For one thing he had forgotten to wear a disguise and a pack of fans had mobbed him on the way to the train station he loved them but sometimes it was just too much.  For another he was in a wicked slump and couldn't think of anything to get out of it.  Well that wasn't quiet true, he could think of one thing: Yuki Eiri.  And on top of it all he was getting sick.  But to get any sympathy at all he had to get home first, without being ripped to pieces by another herd of fans.

**_Today I don't feel pretty_**

**_And I'm tired of trying to fit right in_**__

     The pink haired singer opened the door to the flat that he shared with his boyfriend.  "I'm home."  He called out and walked in not waiting for a reply.  He took off his jacket and hung it up before going to sit on the couch.

            Yuki walked out of his office and headed towards the refrigerator for a beer.  "Aren't you home early brat?"  The author questioned him.

            Shuichi looked at him.  "I guess so."  He didn't really feel like explaining.  

     "You guess so?"  Yuki asked him a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as he popped open the beer can.  He had almost forgotten how annoying the kid could be sometimes.  He saw Shuichi open his mouth to reply but cut him off.  "Never mind if you can't think of a good reply just keep your mouth shut, I don't need your constant blathering as a distraction today."

           Shuichi closed his eyes flashes of things that he'd left forgotten for so long came back to him, why now?  He was tired and knew he had work that he couldn't concentrate on and now Yuki was just being mean.  Shuichi the normally sensitive person who cried when his feeling were hurt stared at Yuki for a second, not saying anything.  He closed his eyes again mental images bombarded him.

      "If you're going to be home you could at least do something sensible."  Yuki chided his small lover.  "You look like a fish out of water making that face.  If you're just going to blink stupidly you can go somewhere else."

    He looked up at the blond man in front of him.  He didn't really understand why he was so angry.  "You think you're so great don't you Yuki?"  Shuichi asked in a quiet voice only a hint of anger to flavor it.

    "As a mater of fact, I don't think, I know."  Yuki answered him taking a sip of his beer.  He was about to turn away and go back to work when Shuichi got up off the couch.

     "If being famous means I have to cold and mean like you,"  Shuichi said staring at the one he called his love.  "Then I don't think I want to be famous anymore."

     Yuki was caught off guard by the harsh words that came from the vocalist's mouth, but he quickly rose to the challenge.  "I don't think you have to worry about that ever happening."  He said his voice cool.  "Your songs are pathetic, I'm surprised that more people haven't realized that and stopped listening to them."

Don't think that your so great 

**_Cause being great must suck_**

**_We don't always see the bright side_**

**_We all need ego suicide_**

**_You hung my id today_**

**_But I have licked my wounds and carried on_**

    Shuichi looked at the man standing across from him, blond hair became  brown and back and forth.  The comment had hit home and stung deep whoever had said it.  He lifted his hand to his heart but then looked down at  the traitor hand and thought better of it.  He looked up and there was his Yuki leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a beer.  For a moment he couldn't remember why Yuki had said such a thing to him. Whatever the reason, he was sure he deserved it.  "Yuki."  He said.  Suddenly Yuki was gone, all this feelings of sadness were gone as Yuki was replaced with a brown haired man smiling sadistically at him so were his feelings replaced with anger.  "You bastard, who dare you say that!"  There was true anger in his voice now.

            Yuki walked over to the strange nineteen year old that had take up residence in his home.  "I've had enough of this get out of my house."  He said as he approached Shuichi seemed to change again, going back to the one that he knew and almost loved.

            Shuichi looked up into Yuki's distant and somewhat angry eyes.  "Yuki."  He said as the man came towards him.  He didn't know what he'd just said but he knew it was an awful thing to say.  He took one last look into the amber coloured eyes and fled from the flat.

            As he ran images of Aizawa smiling at him were all around him he didn't know how to deal with this.  Yuki might have, but he'd made him angry.  It was cold out side and he'd forgotten his jacket.  He stopped running and sat on a park bench his hands covering his eyes but he could still hear the rival vocalist's voice.  Reality was starting to crumble around him, it was scaring him.

**_Everybody needs some sympathy_**

**_Santa seemed to miss my chimney_**

**_Reality is truly scaring me     _**

**_So set aside and do this right_**

What you see is what you get 

**_Fishing for the angler with a line and sinker_**

**_Look at me and don't forget_**

**_Hard to get a grip with these broken fingers_**

   Shindou Shuichi sat there on the park bench his eyes squished tightly shut against the images his mind kept replaying in his head.  He winced as a hand grasped his shoulder he turned his head waiting to see Aizawa's face and the fist connect but instead he saw Yuki Eiri.  

   The twenty three year old novelist stood behind Shuichi one hand on his shoulder the other holding out the forgotten jacket.   "You forgot this you idiot."  He said as he dropped the jacket into the nineteen year old's lap.  Shuichi murmured a thank you and put his jacket on.  Yuki watched him surprised that the pink haired singer had any feeling in his fingers at all.  It was getting towards the end of the day and it had gotten very cold.  "Come on,"  Yuki's voice mimicked the temperature.  "Let's 

go home." 

**_What you see is what you get_**

**_Fishing for the angler with a line and sinker_**

**_Look at me and don't forget_**

**_Hard to get a grip with these broken fingers_**

   Shuichi was silent on the way back home, he was silent when they reentered the apartment and took off his jacket.  He sat on the couch looking just a little lost, his arms pale with cold.  Yuki watched him from the kitchen counter as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  He came around into the living room and sat on a chair across from Shuichi.  "Alright."  He said as he put his mug down on the table.  The noise causes Shuichi to focus on him.  "You've been acting very strange lately.  So why is that?"  His face was set in a frown.

   Shuichi looked at him.  "I don't know, I guess it's because I'm in a slump again."  Shuichi told him not really knowing what to say.  Yuki was right of course he had been acting very strangely, but he didn't really understand why.

   The novelist stared at him the frown on his face changing into a smirk.  "All this whining and the temper tantrum was because of a slump."  He laughed at the boy across from him.  He should have know it would be over something silly like that.  "You should just grow up."

   Shuichi closed his eyes to avoid having to see his lover's face become that of the sneering, smirking Aizawa.  Silent tears ran down his face.   "That's not nice."  He said softly.  Why was he remembering?  Why did it have to be now that his mind chose to bring it up?

   Yuki frowned, usually Shuichi would be wailing loudly about how that was a mean thing to say.  Not crying silently.  "That's not all is it?"  Yuki asked him.

   "You remember after Ask's singer attacked me you asked if, I was alright?"  Yuki nodded, he didn't like the direction that this was going in.  Shuichi continued.  "I lied."  He put his head in his hands. 

** _My heart is in the right place_**

**_So wipe that smirk right off your face_**

**_Don't make me feel like that_**

Cause that's just plain not nice 

**_We don't always see the bright side_**

**_And I lied when I said I was fine_**

**_You slapped my face today_**

**But I have licked my wounds and carried on**

   Yuki sat motionless on the chair facing Shuichi, it was a good thing that he'd put the cup of coffee down earlier or the beige carpet would have been a different colour.  He never even thought of that, he'd been skeptical about Shuichi's being fine after that attack, but in the weeks that followed he seemed to be truly fine.

_ **Everybody needs some sympathy**_

**_Santa seemed to miss my chimney_**

**_Reality is truly scaring _**

**_So set aside and do this right_**

**_What you see is what you get_**

**_Fishing for the angler with a line and sinker_**

**_Look at me and don't forget_**

**Hard to get a grip with these broken fingers**

**_Everybody needs some sympathy_**

**Santa seemed to miss my chimney**

   The singer looked up though his hands, his eyes lined with red and his eyes wet shiny and feverish, his face was tinged with pink.  "Please."  He said looking over at Yuki's frowning face.  "Please don't kick me out.  Without you I have no luck.  When you came you took it, and without you it's all gone."

_ **You stole my luck from me**_

**_And now my fortune cookies are gone_**

**_Cause you came and you stole it all form me_**

So set aside and do this right 

   The older man looked at the singer and shook his head.  "I'm not going to kick you out just for that you idiot."  He said as he sat down beside Shuichi.  He put a blanket around Shuichi's shoulders.  

Shuichi put his head in Yuki's lap, curling up under the blanket.  "I'm sorry Yuki, about what I said earlier."

Yuki put his hand on Shuichi's face, its hot to the touch, but his arms are cold.  "That's enough.  Just be quiet for now."  He said.

**_What you see is what you get_**

**_Fishing for the angler with the broken fingers_**

**_Look at me and don't forget_**

**_Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers_**__

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it, or at least didn't loose your lunch.  Comments and criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
